


Death 's Eros

by kenyakaneki



Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Other, Poetry, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: Rated: T .Warnings: Canon x reader , character death , suggestive themes .Couple : Death x reader .Summary : Just a little poetry Death x reader . Tragedy. After all, what would you expect from someone who fell in love with the Death of Endless ?





	Death 's Eros

**Author's Note:**

> I love Death from my bottom's heart . This is for you , reader, that loves Death too .

Her long and   
curly hair balanced  
by the wind.

Herdelicate forms  
stood out with the fine  
tissue that enveloped her body.

Her fair skin shone brighter  
than all power  
Of the full moon.

Her black eyes stared  
me with a mixture  
of lust, love, and  
compassion.

Her delicate mouth  
invited me to go  
to paradise.

We kissed .  
A kiss so intense  
as the waves of the sea.

I kissed her body.  
It was sweet as honey.  
And ice-cold as dew.

The heat began to rise.  
Then she touched me.  
And i completely fainted.

When i close my eyes,   
i still listen:  
"I love you, farewell."

My soul drifted away.  
With the erotic   
memory that chased  
me for eternity: the  
face of death.

Endnote : Comments ?


End file.
